Unexpected
by ELLI.SKY.ALEX
Summary: Max is taken by the School. Fang never rescues her. She meets Alex, also a avian hybrid. Did Fang lose her forever or does fate just work in funny ways? By all means enjoy the story. (no lemons in here) ALL REVIEWS,COMMENTS AND CRITIC WELCOME. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

UNEXPECTED

**Max's pov**

It was a surprize attack, I was taken from the flock, they never came for me, I met Alex, I destroyed the School, I saved the world, we started a safe house for mutants, Alex and I started dating, we adopted Sky and Rain, they have wings too. This is a brief summary of what happened the past 4 years of my life.

* * *

If you haven't worked it out yet, I'm Maximum Ride I've been Alex's girlfriend for the past 10 months. Alex and I met at the school together we forgot our pasts and found comfort in each other. He has black hair and light blue eyes, his wings are a white-blue colour. His powers include; speed (in air and on ground), shield, super strength, feeling, influencing emotions and creating illusions and he's a great dad.

Me, well I've changed a lot the last couple of years e.g. my hair is now light blond with a streak of hair which changes colour according to my mood. I've got a tan wings and I can also change into any type of cat. My powers have increased; speed (land and air), control elements (fire, wind, water, earth), control electricity, breathing under water, changing appearances and shape-shifting into any sort of cat.

Then you get the kids Sky and Rain. Sky is 7; he's got light brown hair with green eyes. His wings are brown with are tint in it. His powers are stretching and breathing under water. Rain is 5; she has honey blond hair and violet eyes. Her wings are a cream colour with violet tips. Her power is to heal herself and other people.

We've all adapted to give us these powers, other minor things have changed too. We no longer have to eat thousands of calories a day (normal human portions are fine now) we've also developed so that our wings contract into our bodies making us look normal in fitted clothing.

Back to where I began. The flock never came for me, yes they were sad the first month but they never came. I know this because the White Coats made me watch it on a screen. They kept on doing their experiments on us (Alex and I) making us stronger every time. Eventually they couldn't build cages strong enough. So we broke out destroyed all the school buildings and started a safe house for all mutants. Mom and Ella help us with it. Mom is the doctor and Ella helps us train them to survive.

* * *

Currently we're on our way to mom's house so she can babysit the kids. Alex and I are going out to have some alone time.

'Max. Maxy! Baby your spacing of again.' Alex interrupts my thoughts.

'Huh, ooh, mm. Sorry.' I say and he smiles at me. I turn around to look at Shy, 'You okay back there darling?'

'Yea, mommy.'

'Alright we gonna land behind the house.'

**Alex's pov**

* * *

After dropping the kids off we walked hand in hand to the mall. I made a reservation especially for us. We sat across of each other holding hands, above the table, talking. She looks gorgeous like always today she's wearing blue skinny jeans, a green top, a black coat and black boots with buckles on the sides. We ate dinner and walked home each with an ice cream in hand.

After finishing our cones she turns, kissing me on the cheek then the corner of my mouth. She then tries to turn away but I hold her to me.

'Teasing isn't nice Max' I say while raising my eyebrows.

'Just why not, Mr. Manners?' She asks laughing.

'You're gonna have to pay now. It's going to be a terrible punishment.'

'Anything just don't kiss me.' She says in fake aspiration. I pull her close kissing her on the lips, the kiss quickly deepens and becomes more passionate. She licks my lower lip but I pull away with a smug smile.

'That is your true punishment, dear Maxy.'

She huffs and pouts looking at me with her big brown doe eyes. I lean down, give her a peck on the lips and together we walk to Dr. Martinez's house.

* * *

**Max's pov**

We're all sitting on the couches drinking hot chocolate. The kids are in bed upstairs sleeping soundly. I sit curled up against Alex stealing his body heat about to fall asleep when the doorbell goes off. Mom stands up to answer the door. All we hear is hushed voiced when fife people enter the living room. We all stare at each other. My eyes go wide and Alex's grip on me tightens.

'Max?' they ask in union.


	2. Chapter 2

UNEXPECTED

chapter 2

**A/N; TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM.**

**_Max's pov_**

_We're all sitting on the couches drinking tea. The kids are in bed upstairs sleeping soundly. I sit curled up against Alex stealing his body heat about to fall asleep when the doorbell goes off. Mom stands up to answer the door. All we hear is hushed voiced when fife people enter the living room. We all stare at each other. My eyes go wide and Alex's grip on me tightens._

_'Max?' they ask in union. _

**Alex's pov**

Max's hair, all of it, turned from green to blue to red. Not just any red fire-red. She was extremely pissed. I've never seen het like this before. She was sitting next to me, muscles stiff and tense, staring at them. The flock, the traitors, the lairs. I guess they weren't expecting us to be here. What did they expect? It's her mom and sister. So to say her sister, Ella, was fuming being held back by her mom.

From what I've learned Ella used to date Iggy, the tall strawberry-blonde. But after we came back two years ago, she still hasn't heard anything from him. Add the fact that he just left Max at the school and you have a seriously scary human. (You would think that if you're an avian like us, She wouldn't scare you as much but she's pretty scary right now.)

'Momma, Daddy! There was this guy with black hair at our window. I heard something and turned to the window and he was staring at us and…' Sky stormed down the stairs with Rain hot on his heels. Rain pointed at the guy looking to be the leader and tried to say something but instead bursted into tears. She ran to me and jumped up into my lap soaking my shirt with tears. Max's hair went another shade darker, almost crimson now. In a blink of an eye Max was across the room pinning the emo guy against the wall in a master chokehold.

**Max's pov**

I've got Fang pinned against the wall. Fang and the flock aren't moving just staring wide eyed. It may be because I moved to fast for them to see or because I'm still alive and currently in the flesh before them. I'm betting on the later. Finally Fang seem to snap out of it and started clawing at my hand that's clamped around his neck but I'm not intending to let him go very soon.

Behind me I hear Ella walk towards Iggy with long meaning full strides. Smack! She seriously just slapped him like in all those sappy romance movies. Ella one, Iggy zero.

'I've been planning this for three years now. And you know what it wasn't half as satisfying as I thought it would be.' Smack! She just slapped him again but this time on the other cheek.

'That's better. Not satisfying but better.'

Mom is just standing there shaking her head, holding the kids. Alex has moved and is standing in front of the flock keeping them from entering. He knows how I feel now I'm sure of it I tell him everything. Not just that but he can feel my emotions for heavens' sake. I think they've caused enough trouble. As if they aren't the reason everything is as it is now. It's time to get them out of the house and away from my Real Family.

'Leave!' is all I say while releasing Fang. But maybe they've forgotten everything about me because they're still standing there trying to protest. Damn they've become idiots.

'I said leave, now.' Gazzy and Nudge take two steps back but stop as soon as they see that no one else is leaving with them.

'Danmmit, she told you to leave!' Alex is getting mad.

He rarely ever gets this mad, it might be some of my emotions flowing into him. This in itself makes me even angrier. The light starts to flicker on and off, the whole flock except Fang exits the house the way they came. Fang backs up but stops in the door way looking at me with pleading, sad eyes. If I haven't lost all feelings for him it might have pained me to see him like that. But he chose to leave me at The School, he chose to "live a normal live" and best of all he chose to replace me as leader.

**Fang's pov**

It's pretty obvious she doesn't want us there. Heck if I were her I wouldn't either, but it still hurt. There was always this little part of me that hoped, that needed her to forgive us. All of us, the Flock, but more importantly me. I've been in love with her ever since our cages were next to each other. What hurt most was seeing her curled up into that guy looking happy. I was… no, is jealous because what she has with that guy she will never have with me. It would never be the same because of what happened that day. One stupid decision.

'Max, I, we…' I start but am cut short by Him.

'Safe it, all of you, and don't come back.' He says but I won't listen I got to explain to Max. I look at Max hoping she would give me a chance but she's shaking her head tears about to spill. She takes the door about to close it when she looks up at me. Straight into the eyes and whispers one word, one word that I barely caught, one word that broke my heart into a thousand more pieces. 'Why?'

The door is closed but I stay frozen in place. I hear voices and move to look through the window. Inside I see Max and everybody else huddled together in a hug. The little kids in her arms with one of the Guy's arms around them and the other around Dr. M. Dr. M has her arm around a crying Ella and Ella's got her arms raped around Max.

Behind me everyone has moved to look at the same thing. Suddenly Nudge and Angel bursts into tears. I turn around not able to look at it anymore and usher everyone to the hotel where we are spending the night. After I got everyone in bed I sit on the roof wondering about everything I saw tonight. Instead of thinking about Max's question one thing plays through my head over and over.

Is that their kids? Did she actually move on enough to marry another guy? Do I ever stand a chance with her again?

**A/N; I've got a few ideas but for that I need help to decide. Fang or Alex? Ooh and thank you 'chocolatechipcookielover' and 'iluviggyhesthebest' for the reviews. All reviews and pm's are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

UNEXPECTED

Chapter 3

**A/N; Here you go, finally. Sorry though I was a bit busy.**

**I do not claim…**

_Behind me everyone has moved to look at the same thing. Suddenly Nudge and Angel bursts into tears. I turn around not able to look at it anymore and usher everyone to the hotel where we are spending the night. After I got everyone in bed I sit on the roof wondering about everything I saw tonight. Instead of thinking about Max's question one thing plays through my head over and over._

_Is that their kids? Did she actually move on enough to marry another guy? Do I ever stand a chance with her again?_

**Dr. M's pov**

Being a mother isn't easy, at all. Having an avian American daughter makes it even harder. When the flock showed up I was in complete shock. They were all like my children I've came to love them a lot. But I will not forgive them for what they did to Max and Ella, to a certain degree Alex too. What have come over them to just leave Max. They were a flock, a family. Now both my daughter are crying. This is what being a mother is about, making snap decisions. That what I'm going to do. The flock is sure to come back but Ella and Max wouldn't be able to handle that.

'Ella go pack, I'm moving our plans ahead. You'll leave with Max tomorrow and I'll follow in the car in about three days.' Everybody snaps their heads in my direction in surprize.

'Mom…' Max starts but I swiftly cut her off.

'Honey you asked us to move to the safe-house. We said we would but given the circumstances we are going to move those plans ahead. I know you won't be able to face them again so I've made up my mind.' I say sternly, addressing all of them.

'Now I know where she gets her stubbornness from.' Alex comments quietly. I watch in amusement as Max punches him a bit harder than necessary playfully sticking out her tongue. Though his comment has a certain truth to it.

**Alex's pov**

Ella and Dr. M lead the kids to their room while I pick Max up carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. It's not necessary but I like the closeness. Even before we started dating we slept close to each other. At first it was for protection but after that we didn't feel the need or want to sleep separate again so we would simply sleep together. Of course this has led us to a few make out sessions but we didn't mind. Laying Max down on the right side of the bed I bend over to take of the shoes and cover her form with the blanket. I quickly change into sweatpants and climb in next to her. As if on cue she moves closer burying her head in the crook of my neck. I give her a quick kiss on the head and turn to sleep.

At about three in the morning I wake up to the sound of shuffling feet. Without opening my eyes I pick up my arm that is not wrapped around Max and feel the outline of a small body press against me. Max half asleep moves away a few inches where the second body huddles in. No one says a word and within ten minutes I can hear three different steady breaths.

* * *

When everybody is done with breakfast we say our goodbye's all ready to depart. Ella has packed two backpacks because her mom would bring the rest of the clothes with her in three days' time. In order to travel Max will have to carry one backpack and Rain in her arms. I will carry two backpacks and create a shield bubble around Ella which will follow underneath us. Sky will fly on his own. Max will also manipulate the wind to push us forward to the safe house.

**Ella's pov **

Flying thousands of feet high up in the air isn't as fun as it might seem. Not when the bubble your in is completely see through. At one stage there was a bird that flew straight into the bubble, bouncing of it in a complete haze. Needless to say when we landed I was practically kissing the ground out of pure joy. Never have I been so glad to be stuck on earth where gravity does its work.

When I finally look up I see the four story building in front of me. It is huge, to say the least. We all start walking towards the building while Max explains the lay out of the building.

'There are six different levels, four above ground two underground. There is also twelve different lifts which can go up and down as well as sideways. The fourth floor is rooms of helpers and workers. The third and second is the rooms of the experiments. On each floor there are ninety five rooms each room has its own bathroom. In each room is up to three avians depending on their personality and type of avian. We try and keep the boys and girls apart but we don't really mind. The first floor has a dining hall and the kitchens, a games room for the older avians, a cinema and reception. On the first underground floor is the room for the babies as well as a few rooms for workers who stay there during the night to keep an eye over the little ones. The lowest floor is the gym and the store rooms.' She concludes.

'How am I ever gonna remember this?' I shriek.

'Don't worry there is maps in each hall. No need to stress.' Alex assures me. I like him he's much better than Fang anyway. He actually shows emotion and talks. Max should stick with him. But I fear that she still has some feelings for Fang, deep down. Just like I have for Iggy.

* * *

We enter through the doors of the building; inside I see hundreds of kids (avians) storm into a room. All pushing and pulling each other to get inside. I look back at Max and Alex a question in my eyes. Small Rain it the one who informs me that it's lunch time and that their all trying to get first in line for their food. I turn to the front feeling a slight tug at my sleeve. I look down to see a small hand I follow the hand up along the arm to look at a little boy. He appears to be half cat with green eyes and black pointy ears. He looks at me pointing at the dining hall. Clueless I do what I think is right and pick him up walking to the hall with his on my hip.

****A/N please read and review.****


	4. Chapter 4

UNEXPECTED

Chapter 4

**A/N; I apologise for making you wait so long, but here it is.**

**I DO NOT CLAIM… **

_I turn to the front feeling a slight tug at my sleeve. I look down to see a small hand I follow the hand up along the arm to look at a little boy. He appears to be half cat with green eyes and black pointy ears. He looks at me pointing at the dining hall. Clueless I do what I think is right and pick him up walking to the hall with his on my hip. _

* * *

**Ella's pov**

It's been a week since we arrived at the safe house, mom had come to join us yesterday. Turns out looking after mutant kids are a hard job. I still get lost in the mansion, I don't know if I'm ever going to know this place enough to not have to ask for help finding the bathroom.

Outside there is a massive garden with palm tree providing shade over a clear blue pool. Next to the pool is sun chairs to tan and relax on. There are huge green lawns where mutants can run around and play games. Currently I'm outside on watch. The little kid I met when I first came here is sitting on my lap nestling his head in the crook of my neck and rubbing his green eyes in trying to stay awake. He's take up the role of my personal shadow. He follows me everywhere and now has a crib right next to my bed on the fourth floor.

He is a bit of a loner. He reminds me of Fang in a way, quiet and alone. His name is Josh and he is 4 years old. (Estimated of course) He is indeed 2.5% cat. Besides the pointed ears (very good hearing) and the green eyes (good vision in the day and night) he's got tail and retractable claws. Further he always lands on his feet and loves his milk twice a day.

'Go to sleep baby, I'll be here the whole time.' I whispered in his ear.

'Pwomiss?' He looks at me his eyes shining with hope and trust.

I just nod my head at him and he immediately closes his eyes and drifts of to sleep. Most avians have trouble sleeping because of all the nightmares. In some cases we're even forced to give the sleeping medicine to ensure that they get at least 28 hours of sleep a week. It's sad really, the way they had and have to live.

* * *

**Alex's pov**

'Alright each kid grab a bag big enough to carry and take it to the kitchen.' I tell all the older avians.

We need to buy a bit more food than normal. We have two eighteen wheeler trucks deliver food and other necessary products to us each second week. Feeding about 700 hundred mutants and 150 workers three meals a day requires 30 permanent cooks and a lot of food. Not to mention that some mutants have certain diets for example the fish-mutants just eat fish.

Max and I thought it good to create a birthday for each mutant, so we have to buy about 60 presents each month, according to sex and age. We have a team of about 10 people working on finding the families of the mutants as well as adoptive parents. We have placed at least a hundred mutants in families already. Each day we admit at least one new mutant in the safe house. The oldest mutants here are 18 years old. Most of the older kids help with the feeding of babies, entertaining smaller kids, cleaning or dishing of everything is packed away the siren goes off to signal lunch.

Every kid wants to be first in line so it's one big mess of kids until Max climbs onto one of the table and whistles once. Every singles mutant becomes still and faces her. She has earned their trust and respect like no one else will ever be able to do. She explains to them that there are certain lines for each type of avian and that the line would go from the youngest to the oldest. She claps her hands twice, everybody jumps into motion, in a matter of three minutes everybody is in their lines waiting for their food. I can't help and fall even more in love with her.

After every kid received their food the staff is able to dish up their own food. At the table Ella, Max, Rose and Rain is waiting for my arrival.

'Where is mom Els?' asks Max.

'Haven't seen her today. She's on baby duty.' Ella replays while feeding Josh his food. Josh has taken a liking towards Ella. Max and I have been thinking of asking her if she wanted to officially adopt him. We have searched his background and turns out his mom died and dad is a serious druggy.

* * *

**Max's pov**

After lunch all the staff and older kids head down to the baby floor to feed them bottle. I usually use my wind power to keep 15 bottles upright while Alex uses his shield in a similar way. He's just so perfect, I'm so lucky to have him. The feeding takes at most half an hour then we rock them all asleep for their nap.

After feeding babies it's time to split the kids into groups of twenty for their daily classes. We train them to read and write also control over their powers. Today one of the groups is going to be taught how to swim. This is always a very difficult task to accomplish.

* * *

**Iggy's pov**

We are all is a horrible state after being rejected by Max. We should've been expecting it but we all thought she would welcome us with open arms. Fang is constantly staring off into the horizon. Nudge is on the computer trying to get a location on where Max could possibly be, so far it has proven to be very unsuccessful. I can't believe Ella slapped me. I thought she would be angry the cry and accept me back as her boyfriend. I have been pondering this fact for quite some time now I have come to the conclusion that she must hate me for what we did to Max.

* * *

Just as Nudge was about to switch off the laptop she shrieked with excitement. We all jumped up and huddled around the screen. On the screen is a newspaper article;

**Safe house for all mutants. 2014/05/24**

_After destroying The SchoolFor the past two years Maximum Ride, one of the bird kids, have been running a safe house for all mutants or as she likes to call them, avian-americans. They currently have about eight hundred avians they care for. This safe house feeds and trains all avians to fit into the human society. They also have an exclusive program which helps to find the parents of all these avians. Max herself asks all people which have sold or lost children to Itex corporation to contact the safe house to locate their children. Help and donations would be appreciated. For more information contact the safe house. _

_Reception's number: 26 543_

_Address: 1050 km from Denver, Colorado, USA._

After Fang finished reading it out loud everybody starts talking.

'-she's been under our noses for two years-'

'-there is 800 other mutants-'

'-we have to go-'

'-Ella and Dr M is probably there too-'

'We're leaving tomorrow, go pack.'


End file.
